Galaxies
by America J
Summary: Fate and loyalties are put to the test as these two royals defy all they've ever known in an attempt to free the galaxy, and possible find true love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first published fanfic, and I'm really excited. Please, bear with me as I begin to write Trunks and Araminta's saga. This "saga" will follow the pair throughout two different dimensions. Please, give it a chance and don't be shy when reviewing. I would rather you were harsh and honest so that I may grow as a writer instead of just feeding my ego. :) Anyway, thanks again guys!

Also: I'm looking for someone to draw some original fanart for this fanfic and for Araminta and Trunks. Let me know if you are up for the challenge or if you know someone who may be willing to help me out! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to those who deserve it (Akira Toriyama). OC's are mine.

* * *

I step out of the sleek space shuttle, assisted by a young man with crazy black hair and sparkling black eyes. I nod towards him with a small smile in thanks, before gracefully walking towards the entrance to the beautiful palace. The night sky shimmers and I almost feel weightless with glee. A moment later I feel a hand on my elbow and look up to see my uncle, smiling down at me.

"You look beautiful, Ara." He whispers into my ear. I smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Lery." I lean into his arm. I then become serious and look up into his eyes.

"How are the negotiations between-" My uncle shakes his head, cutting me off.

"Don't worry about it, Ara. We'll take care of it." He gulps. "We'll talk care of you."

Before I can ask what that means, he excuses himself to escort my aunt down the stairs. She waves at me with a reassuring smile before descending into the ballroom.

An attendant begins to walk over to me, probably to tell me I have to go down into the ballroom before the royal family arrives, but a girl in a soft pink gown intercepts me before he can.

"Zia." I say, reaching my arms towards her.  
"Hey, Minty!" She replies, and we hug.

"You look amazing! Girl, that dress!" I say as she spins with a silly look on her face.  
"I know, my beauty is overwhelming." She says in a sarcastic tone, looking up to the ceiling and grinning.

"But seriously, who's the gorgeous one?" She gestures to me.

I blush and finger some of the huge pearls around my neck. I wear a matching pearl tiara, pearl earrings, and a long, fitted navy blue dress. Parts of the front of my hair are pinned in the back, in a casual half-up half-down style.

"It all belonged to my mom." I say in a hushed voice. Zia squeezes my arm sympathetically and opens her mouth to say something, but I change the subject quickly.

"Have you seen the shoes?" I ask, a playful look in my eyes as I allow my right foot to peek out from under my dress. Zia gasps, delighted.

"Oh my gosh, you're mother was hilarious!" She laughs and I join in.

"Apparently, she wore this outfit to a huge banquet on Planet Fulvus where my dad was stationed. So, naturally, she wasn't going to be spending so much time at the actual banquet." I smile, imagining my mother, Crown Princess of Planet Sirena, shamelessly sneaking out of a royal banquet to meet my father, a soldier from Planet Vegeta.

I continue the story, "She obviously couldn't wear six-inch heels, so she opted for these sneakers instead." We both continue to laugh as we near the staircase, with linked arms.

"They're cute sneakers, at least." Zia grins.

"Excuse me, Lady Zia?" An attendant looks towards Zia. "Do you have an escort?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Zia replies.  
"Hmm, well I believe I may be able to conjure up a young man for you." The attendant winks and we both smile, immediately feeling at ease with him.  
"I understand you are Princess Araminta's best friend." He states.

"Yes, and we are also cousins." Zia replies.

The man nods before mumbling something into his headphones.

"I have the perfect escort for you, Lady Zia." He says, smiling. The boy who helped me out of our shuttle appears out of no where.

"Lady Zia, this is Goten. Goten, Lady Zia." Goten smiles and bows, taking Zia's hand and kissing it.

"A pleasure, my Lady." Zia looks a bit starstruck as she is whisked away by Goten.

"Goten's Prince Trunks' best friend." The attendant says as I watch them disappear.

I nod, not really paying attention.

"And Princess Araminta, I have been given instructions that you have a very... special escort." In that moment, King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, Prince Trunks, and Princess Bulla enter the Palace from a hallway to the left.

"Your highnesses." The attendant bows and his coworkers follow his example. I bow my head respectfully, not knowing exactly what to do. Things have been tense between my people and the saiyans. My uncle and aunt have been trying to avoid war with King Cold by siding with the ruthless monster on certain things. The Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta, has seen things differently, though. His father was murdered out of cold blood by Prince Frieza, King Cold's son. Planet Vegeta doesn't hold Planet Sirena in high regard because of our choices. I know it puts my uncle in an awkward situation, considering that he is part Saiyan, but I feel as if I am in the most compromising situation. My father was a full-blood saiyan, so I am just as much a Saiyan as a Sirena.

Queen Bulma rushes over to me and throws her arms around my shoulders.

"Princess Ara- you don't mind if I call you Ara, do you? Of course you don't.- Anyway, you look gorgeous, darling. You are the spitting image of your mother. I knew her you know. Lovely woman, very smart. It's truly a shame she isn't with us." She finally lets me go and holds my shoulders at arms length away from her body.

"My, Vegeta, I truly can't wait-"

"Shut your mouth woman." King Vegeta actually smiles, affection obvious in his voice.

Queen Bulma turns her head towards him and sticks his tongue out. Bulla, who is holding her father's hand, giggles in delight. I turn to look at Prince Trunks, and am surprised that he is already looking at me, his eyes intense and a curious shade of blue. I blush for some reason and he obviously notices, because he gives me a very Saiyan-like smirk. I roll my eyes, finding myself angry at him, but mostly angry at myself. Who does he think he is?

Bulma catches our exchange and I see a sly look come to her eyes.

"Have you met your escort for this evening, Ara?" She gestures towards her son. I gasp quietly, fighting back another blush. Trunks just stares wide-eyed at his mother. Bulma pushes me roughly towards him and I stumble slightly, before he catches my arm to steady me.

"Go on, now." Bulma gives us a dismissing wave. "Have fun."

I gulp, and am thankful when Trunks links his arm with mine and confidently leads the way.

As we stand at the top of the stairs, with a smirking Saiyan Queen and King and a tittering Saiyn Princess behind us, I look over the crowd, not feeling nervous as I usually do. I refuse to believe it is because of the handsome Prince standing beside me, though in my heart I know it's the truth. I spot Uncle Lery, Aunt Cordelia, Zia, and Goten seated at a large table at the front of the gigantic ballroom, and suddenly I have a sick feeling in my stomach. I look from the table where my family is sitting, the table at which the hosting royal family is supposed to sit, and then look back at Trunks, and then glance behind me at Trunks' family. I remember Bulma's odd greeting, and the way she said she "can't wait". My mind thinks back to my uncle's comment about how he'll take care of me, and the almost guilty expression on his face. I remember all of the long trips he recently took to Planet Vegeta. And as Trunks and I take our first step onto the staircase itself, I feel every puzzle piece settle into place in my mind.

Yes, I believe there is much more behind this seemingly ordinary banquet than I first anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off I'd like to say I am SO sorry for slacking on this fanfic, it's just that my grandmom passed away and we just had the funeral and I haven't had time to update this...

Thanks for understanding! But, here we are! Please, please review! Tell me what I need to improve, what you like, what I should maybe leave out. Thank you guys so much!

Again, DBZ doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alright darling, you're all set for a few months stay. If you need anythi-" I cut my aunt off.

"Wait, no." I say in shock. All morning my Aunt and Uncle have been bustling about packing and making arrangements, pretending to not hear my constant questions, leaving me with the hollow ache of dread. But with my Aunt's last sentence, it all comes crashing down upon me; all of the hidden fears and worry that what I knew was happening would happen hits me.

"No," I repeat, "you can't. I- I don't want this. I don't want this!" I shout.

"Ara," my Uncle turns to look at me, "we know this is hard, but-"

"Yeah, like you know. Because you **obviously** had someone _arrange your marriage_." I hiss venomously, spitting the words "arrange" and "marriage" out as if they are poisonous.

"Ara," my aunt reaches for my shoulders and holds me in front of her, "we're doing this because we love you." She says in a tortured voice.

I wrestle my way out of her arms as tears spring to my eyes. I ball my fists to my side and scream, "My parents trusted you," I point wildly in their direction, "with my future." I try to compose myself, wiping my face with my right hand before looking back up at them, my eyes shooting daggers. I lower my voice menacingly.

"They would have **NEVER **wanted this." I say through gritted teeth, looking them in the eyes. I clench my fists once more before turning away, running as fast as I can across the hall and down the beautiful staircase, my dress flying behind me. I hear the cries of my aunt and uncle echo in my wake, but their voices only propel me further. Soon I am sprinting through the dining hall and out the already open grand glass doors. I hear my aunt and uncle's shouts grow faint as I fight my way through a hedge of tall, prickly trees. The branches scrape my bare arms and become tangled in my dress and hair, but I continue to force my way to the other side of the hedge, willing myself to somehow transport back to my home planet, to my room where I can talk with Zia and eat popped seaweed and watch the latest streams on the port-screen.

I emerge from the trees, my arms bleeding and my tiara crooked. I walk forward as I push my hair from my tearstained face, before, with a start, stumbling towards the ground. Or, at least I would have if it hadn't been for the strong arms that suddenly encased me moments before I struck the ground. I instinctually turn to look towards what caused my fall, rolling my eyes and sniffling as I watch a tanned hand untangle the lavender fabric from it's thorny prison.

I look from the hand of my tan hero to his elbow, and then trace up the perfect slope of his bicep and before finally looking with contempt and shame upon Prince Trunks' face. He stares intensely into my eyes, ice meeting the ocean. I glare back and distort my face as if I smelled something disgusting, quickly untangling my limbs from his, standing away from him against the hedge, all without breaking my angry scowl.

"Oh my, Araminta-" Queen Bulma begins, standing up to come over.

"No, please your Highness." I put a hand up to stop her, all the while feeling Trunks' curious eyes watching me.

I pat my dress down and brush my hands through my hair, attempting to sweep it back into the casual braid it had been in previously.

"I'm truly," I reach down to the ground to pick up my left shoe, which I must have lost during the fall, and slip it on awkwardly, "fine." I look up from my foot to give her one of my trademark smiles.

I hear King Vegeta chuckle from his place next to Bulma and watch the Princess's eyes glitter with amusement. My cheeks flame momentarily but cool down as I regain my composure.

"I'm truly sorry for intruding on your lovely family outing. So, I shall be off... I don't wish to disturb you, your Highnesses." I give them a royal apologetic look before turning on my heel and giving Trunks a curt nod, confused by his gleeful eyes.

"And how do you plan on exiting, _Princess_ Araminta?" Trunks smirks and stresses "princess". I shoot him a dirty look as I take in my surroundings with a sinking feeling. The blasted Saiyans must have flown into this private area, carrying Bulma. Angrily, I push past Trunks to the hedge.

"What are you doing?" The Saiyan Prince asks in a mildly curious voice as I begin to part the thorny branches.

"I plan to exit exactly the same way I entered, thank you very much _Prince_ Trunks." I imitate his elite tone.

All of a sudden a fit of giggles erupts from the table at which the royal family is seated and I turn to see Bulla cracking up. Bulma seems to be trying to compose herself, and even the King allows a rare smile to creep onto his face. My eyes travel to Trunks' face, and am tickled myself to see his utterly astonished face.

"What, never had anyone talk back to you your Highness?" I say in a dry tone, my eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well," I start to slip into the path I have made through the trees, "welcome to the real world." And with that, I leave the royals' presence and easily pass through the hedge onto the other side. I sigh and enter the palace, feeling happy but also baffled at what had just happened. I shake my head, and walk through the beautiful dining room.  
Suddenly, I feel a power level behind me and turn to see Trunks directly in front of me.

"Why were you running?" He asks, peering down at me.

"I-I..."

"And crying?" He places his hand on the side of my face, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. I step back, but he doesn't let go. A wave of frustration and fury rise up in me and I smack his hand away.

"Because, you know, maybe I'm just not up for this whole marr- arrangement." I stop myself before uttering the dreaded word. I bite my lip and gather my courage, staring him straight in the eye and poking his chest with my right pointer finger. _  
_

"I know it's probably hard for you to wrap you big head around this, but not every girl dreams of marrying you, alright? And how dare you and your blasted family try to manipulate _my_ life and steal _my_ choices and ransack _my _plans." I turn around furiously to leave, but he catches my hand and pulls me to his chest. Again, his bright blue eyes stare into mine.

"Look _dollface_," he speaks in a low, calm voice, "I don't know who you think you are or who you think I am, but we're stuck in this together. And you better get used to it ok, _princess?_ Listen, not all of us are pampered brats." He lets my hand go roughly, but brings his right hand to my face once again.

"I don't know what you're all about yet. But I have a feeling I'm going to have a good time figuring it out." With that he trails his arms from my face to my shoulder down to my hand, lifting it up and kissing my palm. I scowl for a moment before raising my eyebrow and flashing a huge grin. He begins to grin back, but then I grab his face and bring his lips to mine passionately, pushing my body against his own. And then it is over, and my lips now by his ear.

"For luck. 'Cause you'll need it." I pull back a bit and place my hand on my hips, smirking at his extremely close face.

"Even _I_ don't know what I'm about." I turn away slowly, and then dash up the stairs to my bedroom, where I shut and look the door and then collapsing onto my bed. I bite my lip and scream into a pillow, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
